Hello Angel
by ByunDiva
Summary: "Baekhyunie, aku membuatkanmu lagu khusus yang bakalan masuk ke album baru kita." "Woah? Benarkah? Apa judulnya, Yeol?" "Surga. Karena kamulah surga dan malaikatku, Baek." EXO/BAND/CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/YAOI


**Baekhyun**

* * *

Pertama-tama, ada baiknya kita mulai dulu dengan perkenalan singkat. Kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku 25 tahun saat ini. Dan aku gay.

Yap seperti yang kalian baca. Aku gay.

Apa? Kalian terkejut?

Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Jika kalian cukup jeli untuk memperhatikanku selama aku menjadi member grup EXO 5 tahun ini, aku yakin kalian telah cukup banyak melihat keanehan dalam masalah seksualitasku. Bahkan banyak penggemarku sendiri, dapat melihat keanehan tersebut! Dan ya ampun -mereka sampai mengumpulkan sekelompok orang yang diisi dengan kepercayaan mereka bahwa aku benar-benar terlahir gay!

Maksudku, rasanya seperti; diriku yang awalnya berada di dalam dan enggan keluar dari lemari, akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki keluar satu persatu, lalu mulai berani berjalan di tengah kerumunan. Dan tiba-tiba mendadak seseorang menunjuk tepat ke arahku sambil berteriak "dia gay!" dengan begitu keras hingga membuat semua orang terbangun dan menatapku dengan berbagai macam eskpresi.

Persetan-bahkan hanya membayangkannya sudah membuatku mati ketakutan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, tidak mudah berada di posisiku saat ini. Tentu itu hal yang tidak lazim jika dikaitkan dengan image seorang idol yang mengharuskan keseluruhan dirimu sendiri haruslah sempurna dan tanpa cacat.

Ya Tuhan, image itu benar-benar membuat seluruh pekerjaanku yang sudah berat, menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Jika sedetik saja kau membuat kesalahan, hancur sudah seluruh cita-citamu. Seluruh perjuanganmu selama bertahun-tahun akan sia-sia karena kesalahan yang kupikir, terlalu sepele untuk dipermasalahkan. Tapi satu kesalahan mengartikan bahwa kau bukan sempurna. Kau cacat. Dan itu bisa membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan sampah di dunia ini.

Aku sendiri nyaris menyerah begitu menghadapi kerasnya dunia entertainment yang kupikir, sangat menyenangkan dan bahagia. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin mengasah bakatku menjadi penyanyi.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya, terlalu banyak kepura-puraan. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang ditutupi. Kami terlalu banyak melakukan kebohongan yang seharusnya tidak dirasakan oleh para penggemar yang kebanyakan masih berumur belia. Itu sangat jahat! Hanya memanfaatkan uang mereka dan apa? Berpura-pura mencintai mereka padahal mengingat 5 nama mereka saja, kebanyakan dari kami sangat enggan melakukannya.

Mungkin, jika kalian jadi diriku, angkat tangan akan menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk menghindari seluruh penderitaan ini.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tetap bertahan di dunia ini. Sesuatu yang entah mengapa memberikanku kekuatan tersendiri.

Kalian mau tau?

Aku sebut kekuatan itu..

Cinta.

Hahaha, terdengar lucu memang. Cinta seperti apa yang dapat ditemukan di tempat seperti ini? Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan pengalamanku ketika aku menemukan cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

5 tahun yang lalu

"Teman-teman, kenalkan. Ini Byun Baekhyun. Member terakhir yang akan bergabung dengan kita."

Senyumku mengembang tipis begitu melihat tatapan-tatapan kasar yang diberikan beberapa orang di sekitarku. Jari-jariku mulai saling meremas menahan gugup.

"12 orang? Yang benar saja! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang tua itu. 11 orang saja sudah membuatku muak." Sahut seorang laki-laki tinggi, dari samping kiriku. Aku langsung meneguk ludah terkejut. Tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Yak! Hyung! Tidak baik bicara seperti itu!" Balas seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapanku. Laki-laki itu lalu mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekatiku, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Kepalaku mendongak melihat wajahnya yang berada dekat di hadapanku. Kedua mataku langsung bertemu sepasang mata bulat yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar pipiku merona. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada tubuhku saat ini.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Berapa umurmu?"

Chanyeol.

Sepasang telinga miliknya terlihat mencuat keluar dari kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebar nya yang memberikan efek kerutan halus di ujung kedua matanya. Rambut coklat terangnya terlihat cukup panjang sampai ke leher. Dan entah mengapa hal-hal aneh tersebut, sukses membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ak- Aku 19 tahun." Jawabku perlahan.

Chanyeol menggangguk kecil. "Jadi kau seumuran denganku ya? Aku juga 19 tahun."

Kedua alisku terangkat. "Be- Benarkah?"

"Yak! Jangan bohong kau! Dia masih 18 bulan ini. Jangan percaya padanya." Teriakan keras dari samping kananku membuatku menolehkan kepala sedikit lalu terkekeh pelan.

Terlihat Chanyeol mendengus menatap laki-laki pendek bermata sangat bulat dengan rambut seperti mangkok yang baru saja menanggapi kata-katanya. "Diamlah Kyung. Aku kan beberapa bulan lagi ulang tahun!" Balas Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Oh! Baekhyun," Sambung Chanyeol lagi tiba-tiba.

Membuatku mulai memfokuskan atensiku kembali ke Chanyeol sepenuhnya. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan sebelumnya,"

Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum lagi lalu menatapku dengan lurus.

"Sepertinya... Kita akan menikah di masa depan Baek. Kau mau kan jadi teman hidupku?"

Dalam beberapa detik, pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses mendapatkan teriakan mengejek dari semua orang yang mendengar. Tentu saja terkecuali aku. Yang hanya diam dan balas menatap Chanyeol yang tidak memindahkan pandangan dari kedua mataku dengan senyuman yang terus menempel. Membuat seluruh tubuhku tanpa sadar merasakan detakan yang berbeda dan suasana hangat yang tiba-tiba.

Dan dari situlah aku baru sadar.

Masa-masa kehidupanku menjadi idol kedepannya, akan jauh lebih berwarna karena adanya laki-laki bertelinga lebar di hadapanku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **this is first time i make fanfiction with background like this. lol. so enjoy this fanfic!**_


End file.
